Et si j'étais tombé ?
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Harry est monté à la tour d'astronomie pour échapper à l'un de ces cauchemars. Seulement voilà, il se fait surprendre par Draco qui voit là une ouverture pour commencer les hostilités.


**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Et si j'étais tombé ?

**Couple :** Draco et Harry

**Rated :** K+ (ma première fiction de ce rated…)

**Disclaimer**** :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Je les lui empreinte pour m'amuser.

**Situation :** Je tiens compte des Tomes 1 à 5 et débute dans le Tome 6 tout en modifiant l'histoire à ma sauce.

**Résumé :** Harry est monté à la tour d'astronomie pour échapper à l'un de ces cauchemars. Seulement voilà, il se fait surprendre par Draco qui voit là une ouverture pour commencer les hostilités.

**Béta correctrice :** Emmoirel

* * *

**Cet Os m'est venu comme ça et je l'ai écris ****avant tout pour décompresser et passer mon temps loin des mes fictions dites à chapitres. Si cet Os vous plait, je m'en vois ravie (^-^) si pas, sorry… :-(**

_Bonne lecture_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

* * *

**Harry POV **_(Novembre 1996)_

Je me réveillais haletant et couvert de sueur. Je pouvais encore entendre leurs cris de douleur, et ses voix qui me parlaient, me disaient que s'était moi leur bourreau… je frissonnais à ces souvenirs et portais ma main à ma tête sur ma cicatrice pour apaiser cette sensation de brûlure intense.

Un souffle s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je n'en pouvais plus. Le seul petit soulagement, était que mes compagnons de dortoirs n'entendaient rien grâce aux sorts de silence et d'intimité jetés sur mon lit. Ils ne seraient certainement pas contents d'être réveillé en pleine nuit en entendant mes hurlements de douleurs et de peur. Et puis, j'étais certain que Ron aurait vite fait d'alerter Hermione et j'aurais à subir un interrogatoire et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas que mes amis s'inquiètent encore plus pour moi.

Etant parfaitement réveillé, je pris ma baguette pour jeter un « Tempus ». Il était déjà 01h23 du matin et je ne pensais pas pouvoir me rendormir. Je m'extirpais alors de mes draps et sortais du lit sans faire de bruit. J'empoignais mes vêtement de la veille et parcouru le chemin jusqu'à la porte en évitant de faire le moindre bruit pouvant réveiller mes amis. Une fois de l'autre côté, j'enfilais rapidement mon pantalon et mon pull. Je me maudis à l'instant d'avoir oublié ma cape pour pouvoir sortir dans le parc et me dit que la Tour d'astronomie ferait l'affaire pour que je puisse quand même admirer les étoiles et les murs me permettraient d'être un peu à l'abri du froid.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais heureux de n'avoir croisé personne sur mon chemin et me permis de prendre appuis sur la rambarde. La vue était magnifique et je me fis la réflexion que je devrais venir ici plus souvent. Je pouvais tout aussi bien regarder les étoiles et en plus, j'avais une vue imprenable sur tout le domaine de l'école ainsi que sur le lac. Je pouvais même apercevoir sur mon côté droit, une partie du stade de Quidditch et les vestiaires. Je regardais aussi en bas et me dis que s'était vraiment haut.

Inconsciemment peut être, je m'écartais du bord et pris place sur le sol froid de pierre – chose qui ne changeait pas de mon rocher au bord du lac. Je me penchais en arrière, appuyé sur mes coudes pour contempler toutes ces constellations. Il ne faisait pas si froid pour un début de mois de novembre et un instant, je me dis que dans un sens, ces cauchemars, en cherchant bien, avait un bon côté : ils me permettaient de prendre conscience de la beauté de tout ce qui m'entourait.

-Potter ?

Cette voix me glaça le sang et un frisson de dégoût me prit. Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ! Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter de le voir ce soir, ici, à cette heure. Je me relevais aussi doucement que possible, pour bien lui montrer que je n'avais rien à faire de sa présence et de son ton arrogant.

-Malfoy, dis-je avec toute la haine que je lui portais.

-50 points en moins à Gryffondor pour non respect du couvre feu, me dit-il un sourire de suffisance accroché aux lèvres.

-Que fais-tu ici Malfoy ? Si tard ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas Potter !

-Et bien si figure toi, dis-je en m'avançant vers lui, cela me regarde car je suis sur que tu traficotes un truc pas net et que…

Je vis tout à coup sa baguette pointée vers moi et je pus me rendre compte que sa main était trop serrée autour de sa baguette.

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Tu n'es rien et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne me reparleras comme ça !

Je le vis prêt à m'envoyer un sort et je fus plus rapide que lui en me déplaçant sur le côté et évitant de justesse un sort de « Jambencoton ». Je dégainais alors ma baguette et la pointais vers lui.

-Non, toi écoute moi ! C'est toi qui n'est rien, tu n'es rien car tu es uniquement l'ombre de ton père qui lui-même n'était qu'un chien de Voldemort

-Petit salaud, cria-t-il avant de me lancer un sort que je reconnu comme étant un doloris même si il ne le cria pas.

J'invoquais un bouclier où le sort fonça avant de disparaître et ce fut en simultané que nous nous lancions un « Expelliarmus ». Ma baguette me fut enlevée comme la sienne et j'eus juste le temps de le voir se jeter sur moi. Les coups tombèrent et nous nous battîmes comme des bêtes. J'étais sur d'avoir un œil au beurre noir demain et que mon arcade était en sang mais il n'était pas intacte non plus.

De plus en plus que nous nous rouillâmes de coup, je sentais que nos forces nous abandonnaient. Et sans même se concerter, de toute façon, j'étais perdant vue nos positions, lui sur moi, il me lâcha le pull qui devait être détendu, me souffla un « on remettra ça un autre jour » avant de se lever difficilement, portant la main à sa lèvre ensanglantée non sans me lancer un regard noir, un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes puis j'entendis la porte claquer.

Je soufflais et passais mes mains sur mon visage. J'avais eu totalement raison. Mon arcade gauche était en sang et j'avais la joue et mon œil gonflé. Je me relevais difficilement et sans attendre, je me mis à rechercher ma baguette pour partir me coucher. Cette bagarre m'avait vidé et je n'avais qu'une envie, me glisser sous mes draps pour être bien au chaud.

Mais faute de la trouver, je tournais en rond pendant au moins deux minutes quand passant près du bord, je la vis sur une pierre qui ressortait un peu du mur. Je me maudis encore et regardais comment la récupérer. Je pouvais certainement passer au delà de la barrière et en me penchant, j'étais sûr de pouvoir l'atteindre. Ravi de cette constatation, je passais prudemment mes jambes une à une de l'autre côté en veillant à bien me tenir. Mais quand je fus de l'autre côté, sur le petit rebord de pierre, je me rendis compte qu'elle était encore loin de ma main, même si je m'abaissais au maximum. J'étais tenté de demander de l'aide demain matin mais une partie de moi ne voulait pas mettre au courant qui que se soit de ma présence ici, à cette heure ci. Je regardais donc frénétiquement autour de moi pour trouver une solution qui vint rapidement. Il y avait une autre pierre près de moi qui ressortait où je pouvais aisément poser mes deux pieds et avec toute la prudence dont je pouvais faire preuve, je me glissais dessus, tout en tenant fermement la rambarde de fer de toutes mes forces. J'étais peut être imprudent mais pas suicidaire !

Quand mes pieds furent bien mis, je lâchais ma main droite de la barrière et pointais mon bras vers l'autre pierre où se tenait ma baguette. Mais quand mes bouts de doigts la touchèrent sans pouvoir la prendre, un bruit qui me glaça le sang se fit entendre et j'eus juste le temps de porter de nouveau ma main à la rambarde que la pierre cédait sous mon poids. Je poussais un cri de peur et me disais que j'avais fait la chose la plus idiote et insensée de toute mon existence et que j'allais mourir bêtement.

Je me retenais de toutes mes forces et essayais en vain de remonter en m'aidant du mur. Mais je glissais à chaque fois. Et la peur s'immisça en moi quand je pu me rendre compte que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps comme ça, étant fatigué et à bout de force. Je mis alors à appeler à l'aide. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Et le pire, je pouvais sentir cette rambarde de fer me rentrer dans la chair et me couper les paumes.

**Draco POV**

Je marchais tout en bouillant de colère contre ce sale petit Potter ! Comment osait-il me parler comme ça ! La seule satisfaction était que je l'avais autant, si ce n'est pas plus amoché que moi. J'avais aussi ce petit goût de sang dans la bouche qui me rappelait que, pour une des rares fois, je m'étais battu à mains nue et cela avait eu un côté assez excitant. Je m'étais senti tellement fort, tellement puissant, le frappant, pouvant le toucher à même la peau et la lui abîmer et amocher ! En plus, j'avais gagné cette petite bataille ! Cela me comblait de joie.

Un sourire prit place sur mon visage quand j'arrivais devant le tableau qui renfermait ma chambre particulière. Être un Malfoy avait ses privilèges. Je fis un mouvement pour prendre ma baguette dans ma manche mais je me rendis compte qu'elle n'y était pas et qu'elle devait certainement être en haut de la tour ! Je frappais du pied avec colère, étant fatigué de ma longue journée, de mon stress face à cette maudite porte et à ma bagarre avec l'autre empoté ! Je tournais les talons et marchais d'un pas rapide, courant même à certains endroits, car plus vite j'aurais ma baguette, plus vite je pourrais pénétrer dans ma chambre et dormir. Pourquoi, me diriez-vous, avais-je besoin de ma baguette pour ouvrir le tableau ? Parce que j'avais lancé un sort de mon cru sur ce dit tableau pour m'assurer que personne ne pourrait pénétrer dans mon sanctuaire ! Pas même moi sans devoir enlever le sort au préalable.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu oublier ma propre baguette et passais la porte, non sans reprendre une respiration normale, due à toutes les marches que je venais de franchir. Mes yeux me piquaient tellement, mon corps était à bout de force et j'étais encore plus démoralisé en cet instant en pensant que je devais encore faire le chemin inverse pour retrouver mon lit et mon oreiller douillet. Mon regard balaya la surface au sol quand j'entendis un bruit... ou plutôt un couinement. Cela ressemblait même à des pleures ?

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Mal… Malfoy…

-Potter ? Tu es encore là !

-Malfoy, j't'en prie… aide… aide-moi

Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au ton habituel de Potter et je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas trop blessé pendant notre petite altercation de toute à l'heure. Je le cherchais des yeux, mais je ne le vis nulle part.

-Potter ?

-Là Malfoy… dans le vide !

Je regardais alors en face de moi et vis deux petites mains tout en bas de la rambarde, ensanglantées. Je courrais à toute vitesse vers le lieu et vis avec peur, Potter, dans le vide !

-Merlin Potter, comment as-tu atterri là ?

-J'veux pas mourir, pleura-t-il… je ne… je ne veux…

Je me rendis soudain compte qu'il pleurait à chaude larmes et je pouvais voir à ses mains qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Etrangement, on pourrait dire que je serais heureux s'il tombait dans le vide et perdait la vie mais rien de tel n'était au programme dans mon cerveau. Un sentiment étrange me disait ou plutôt criait que je devais l'aider… alors je le fis.

Je me penchais en m'appuyant sur la structure de fer pour l'attraper. Me lançant un regard interrogatif à mon geste, je lui dis d'une voix qui ne me ressemblait pas :

-Je ne te lâcherais pas Potter… prends mes mains !

-…

-Fais-moi confiance Potter ! Le priais-je en bougeant mes bras pour lui montrer qu'il était à porté de mes mains.

Tout en me regardant et en hochant la tête, je vis une de ses mains se détacher de la barre de fer qui devait être coupante en vue de l'état de sa paume et je la lui agrippais de toutes mes forces.

-L'autre maintenant Potter

-Me lâche pas s'il te plait…

-Promis !

Je ne me reconnaissais plus mais en même temps, jamais je n'avais eu la vie d'une personne entre mes mains et certainement pas la sienne. Je pu sentir sa petite main par rapport à la mienne me serrer de toutes ses forces, pas vraiment présentes ses forces me dis-je, et quelques secondes plus tard, sa deuxième main touchait la mienne. Je tentais alors de le hisser mais je fus choqué de voir que je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais toute aussi fatigué que lui et j'avais à peine réussi à le soulever de quelques centimètres avec l'impression que mes yeux sous l'effort allaient sortir de ma tête.

**Harry POV**

Mon dernier espoir venait de s'éteindre avec son effort inutile. Alors s'était comme ça que j'allais mourir. Et lui, je ne l'avais jamais vue si humain. S'était vraiment le comble pour moi de mourir en découvrant qu'il pouvait avoir un cœur.

-Potter, je n'y arrive pas !

-Me laisse pas tomber, priais-je vainement.

-…

Je fixais son regard et je vis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

-Essaye de t'aider de tes jambes Potter ! Je vais retenter de te remonter.  
J'hochais la tête et pendant qu'il me remontait une fois de plus, j'essayais en vain de m'aider des mes jambes en les posant sur le mur, mais après m'être senti remonter avec une joie immense, je me senti retomber tout aussi brusquement. J'eus un cri de peur mais mon cœur reprit ses battements effrénés quand je sentis les mains de Malfoy me tenir.

-Merlin !

-Remonte-moi Malfoy… je t'en prie, dis-je en pleurant de nouveau car je savais que s'était impossible.

-J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup vois-tu Potter, mais je suis à bout de force.  
Je relevais la tête et vis que s'était vrai. Il respirait trop vite et sa tête était appuyée sur la rambarde.

-Pourquoi Potter ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demandais-je en fermant les yeux.

-Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi comme ça ?

Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge et je sentis ses mains me serrer d'avantage.

-Attends, si tu te tiens de nouveau, je peux peut être aller chercher de l'aide.

-Je n'arriverais pas à tenir… je risquerais de lâcher avant que tu ne reviennes.

-Il y a bien une solution ! Rétorqua-t-il avec conviction.

-Mais qu'on est con ! M'exclamais-je en reprenant une bouffée d'espoir. Lance-moi un « Levicorpus » et le tour est joué !

-…

-Ne me dit pas ça Malfoy…

-Je suis désolé, me dit-il les larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues pour finir par tomber sur moi.

-Pas ta faute, dis-je en baissant à nouveau la tête.

-Si ! Si c'est ma faute !

-…

-Je l'ai oublié ici après notre altercation et en réfléchissant, si je ne t'avais pas… Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il tout à coup.

Ses mains me coupèrent le sang tellement elles se resserraient autour des miennes et je ne comprenais pas.

-Tout est ma faute Potter… si tu es là, c'est pour récupérer ta baguette n'est-ce pas ?

Je relevais la tête et vis qu'il fixait l'emplacement de ma dite baguette. Que dire ? Il avait totalement raison !

**Draco POV **_(Deux heures plus tard…)_

Depuis combien de temps étais-je là, en retenant Pot… Harry, d'une mort certaine.

-Draco, je n'en peux plus… j'ai plus de force et mes bras s'engourdissent !  
-Tiens le coup Harry… encore un peu…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure… surtout depuis qu'il était dans le vide. Je m'étais fait de fausses idées sur lui et là, je m'en mordais les doigts. Il n'avait pas eu cette enfance dorée que j'avais cru, il n'avait pas était élevé dans l'amour, tout comme moi, et la chose la plus importante, il ne souhaitait vraiment qu'une chose : être simplement Harry et pas le survivant, l'élu, appris ce soir de sa bouche, et cela me faisait du mal car nous aurions pu être amis… et j'allais perdre définitivement cette chance.

-Draco…

-Harry…

-Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir serré la main en première année.

-Oohh Harry, dis-je pleurant de nouveau. Ne dit pas ça… j'ai l'impression que tu vas lâcher mes mains là !

-Dit à Ron et Hermione que je les aime… et aussi à Dumbledore que je suis désolé ne pas savoir tuer Voldemort.

-Stop, criais-je… STOP ! Ne dit plus un mot, dis-je en cognant ma tête volontairement dans le fer glacial qui me séparait du vide. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Harry… ne meurs pas !

-Il va bien falloir pourtant Draco… il n'y a pas d'autre choix !

Je le regardais en colère car il abandonnait tout simplement mais comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir. J'étais aussi à bout de forces et je pouvais le lâcher à tout moment. Cela devait bien faire deux bonnes heures qu'il pendait dans le vide, uniquement retenu pas moi et il n'y avait aucune autre solution.

-Ne t'en veut pas… j'veux dire… ne…

-Pas question Harry !

Je sentais bouillir en moi la colère de son abandon de la vie, de moi et de nous. Car il y avait un nous. Certes venu de la haine et des insultes mais pas un jour je ne manquais ce rendez-vous et je ne me sentais pas capable de vivre un jour en me disant : plus jamais je ne reverrais ses binocles en cul de bouteille, plus jamais je ne pourrais dénigrer ses habits du week-end et encore moins son nid de poule qui lui servait de cheveux.

**Harry POV**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais pu éviter ceci. Cette situation entre lui et moi… le rendre coupable de ma mort alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. J'avais appris à le connaître pendant nos petites révélations sur nos vies, notre enfance et nous n'étions pas si différents.

-Lâche-moi Draco… laisse-moi… je suis fatigué, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Tu ne peux pas Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ta mort sur la conscience ! Tu m'entends ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche qui n'a pas assez de force pour rester en vie !

-Non mais tu t'entends ! J'y peux rien moi si je suis sur le point de mourir ! Je ne veux pas mais je n'ai pas le choix ! T'es incapable de me remonter, et moi je n'y arrive pas et je suis à bout de force ! M'exclamais-je avec colère.

Les larmes de rages brouillaient ma vue et mes muscles, déjà très douloureux dû à ma position, me firent encore plus mal !

-…

-J'en peux plus Draco… alors s'il te plait… laisse-moi tomber.

-Tu ne comprends pas que je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures, je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie ! Elle n'aurait plus de goût, plus de sens ! Qui vais-je bien pouvoir haïr, hein, si tu n'es plus là ?

Je ris et comme un gosse, je lui fis un baiser de loin. Il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner si vite et je devais combattre. Peut être que la chance serait avec moi et qu'un professeur allait venir ici et me sauver ! Ce fut des lèvres sur une de mes mains qui me ramenèrent au présent et je vis avec une certaine émotion que c'était Draco qui m'embrassait.

-Si seulement tout avait était différent !

-Si seulement ! Répétais-je.

Puis, je sentis une larme me tomber sur le front et j'allais lui demander d'arrêter de pleurer quand j'en reçu une autre et encore une autre. Et plus j'en sentais et plus je me disais qu'il pleurait vraiment beaucoup. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant aussi de l'eau tomber sur lui que je réalisais qu'il pleuvait.

-Non, non, non, non, non, gémit-il !

-Jusqu'au bout la chance m'aura quitté, dis-je, las.

A quoi bon lutter !

**Draco POV**

-Cela ne se passera pas comme ça, dis-je en crispant ma mâchoire.

Je me redressais et retentais de hisser de nouveau Harry en sécurité. L'eau commençait à faire glisser ses mains et je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe ! Je ne le supporterais pas !

-Mon dieu…

-Harry, aide-moi ! Grimpe sur le mur ! Bats-toi par Salazar !

-Ca glisse et je suis trop faible, pleura-t-il.

-Fais le pour nous, pour moi, pour le monde sorcier, dis-je en tirant de toutes mes forces, faibles, il fallait me l'avouer.

Mais mes essais étaient inutiles. Je me mis alors à hurler de rage et je pleurais de chagrin ! Je pleurais cette fatalité qui nous pendait au nez depuis le début.

-Ne m'oublie pas ! Me dit-il tout en bougeant ses mains des miennes.

-Je ne te laisserais pas te tuer, dis-je en serrant d'avantages mes mains !

-La pluie le fait pour nous ! Regarde bon sang Draco, je vais mourir là, dans quelques minutes et ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons rien y changer !

Autant le faire de mon propre chef ! Laisse-moi au moins décider quand !

-JAMAIS !

J'avais crié comme jamais et un sentiment étrange s'empara de moi, une chaleur s'immisça dans chaque fibre de ma peau et une fois de plus, je tentais de le remonter. Mon effort fut accompagné d'un grognement vraiment peu Malfoyen et tout alla si vite que ce fut une chute sur les fesses et ma tête heurtant le sol de pierre qui me ramena à moi. J'eu peur tout à coup d'avoir faillit, de l'avoir lâché, mais des tremblements sur mon torse me firent remarquer qu'il était contre moi, en sécurité.

Je lâchais ses mains qui étaient, je m'en rendis compte à l'instant, encore dans les miennes et le serrais dans mes bras. Je me mis aussi à pleurer mais plus de rage, ni de tristesse, mais tout bonnement de soulagement ! Il était sain et sauf et j'en étais le plus heureux.

**Harry POV**

J'étais tombé, cela ne pouvait sûrement n'être que ça car je rêvais, je rêvais être sur son corps, en sécurité et j'en pleurais de soulagement et de fatigue. Ma tête dans son cou ne voulant plus se déloger de là, mon corps ne voulant plus bouger de celui sur lequel je reposais.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me sentais bouger et je me demandais un instant ce que Ron était en train de me faire. Je grognais et me réinstallais plus confortablement quand je reçu un grognement en retour.

-Harry… Harry…

Je relevais la tête, toujours dans un demi-sommeil, quand je vis plusieurs choses en même temps. Je n'étais pas dans mon lit mais sur le sol, ou plutôt, ce qui me servait de lit était sur le sol et chose très importante, je ne voyais pas l'éternel chevelure rousse de mon meilleur ami mais une chevelure blonde bien connue et détestée, plus maintenant, me souffla une petite voix, qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre que Malfoy.

-Malfoy ?

-C'est Malfoy maintenant ?

Je me redressais d'un coup à cette remarque et comme au ralenti, les souvenirs de la veille revinrent. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir un fait qui m'apprendrait que j'avais tort et que je n'avais pas faillit mourir la vielle, mais tout était vrai.

-Potter ! Pousses toi !

Je revenais de nouveau à la réalité et vis qu'il se levait. Je suivis son mouvement et avant qu'il ne passe la porte, je l'attrapais par son poignet pour le retenir.

**Draco POV **_(Beaucoup plus tard…)_

J'étais dans mon lit, bien réveillé, et la voix de ma tante s'éleva dans le couloir, m'ordonnant de me lever. Je soufflais un bon coup et sortais de mon lit. Je me frottais les yeux pour me rendre compte que, comme depuis un certain temps, je n'étais plus à Poudlard mais chez moi, au manoir. J'étais en fuite pour le meurtre ou plutôt la tentative de meurtre sur Dumbledore.

-Draco !

-Oui tante Bella ?

-Tu dois te rendre au salon bleu le plus vite possible !

-Oui, oui ! Dix minutes !

Je râlais et me précipitais vers ma salle de bain attenante pour me laver en extrême vitesse. Que pouvait-on me vouloir de si bon matin ? Un tas de scénarios se passaient dans mon esprit mais rien de concluant n'en sorti et se fut la peur au ventre que je poussais la porte du petit salon où l'on m'attendait. Je fus pris d'un pas de recul à la vue de mangemort tenant trois corps et pas n'importe lesquels. Même défigurés, je pouvais les reconnaître, surtout lui, et j'étais sûr que mon visage devint encore plus pâle que depuis cette nuit où j'avais faillit être un assassin sur la tour d'astronomie.

-Draco ! Te voilà enfin, me dit Greyback. Nous avons trouvé ces trois personnes dans une forêt et nous sommes septiques. Reconnais-tu Potter et ses deux amis ?

Je repris conscience sur cette révélation cachée. Ils ne savaient pas !

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, dis-je en marchant vers eux.

-Regarde mieux, me dit MacNair.

-Oui, oui ! Dis-je en gardant la tête haute.

Je me stoppais tout près de Granger et la regardais avec tout le mépris que je pouvais. Ces trois idiots s'étaient fait prendre et si je dévoilais leurs identités, ils étaient morts. Quand elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas croiser mes yeux, je passais à Weasley qui je devais bien l'avouer, était amoché. Il avait du sang qui coulait de son arcade et une griffure sur la joue droite. Quand mon temps d'observation devait être concluant, je passais enfin au dernier. Je pouvais voir que ses yeux fixaient les miens avec défi et qu'il savait que je l'avais reconnu. Comment avait-il réussi à se faire prendre bon sang ! En plus, il était défiguré et à un moment, je me demandais si c'était la réalité ou si c'était un sort pour éviter de le reconnaître. J'avais l'impression de voir le visage de son cousin moldu.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Greyback.

-Alors ! Vous êtes des incompétents voilà ce que vous êtes. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces personnes, je fis une grimace de dégoût pour m'aider dans mon mensonge, mais ce ne sont pas la sang-de-bourbe, le traître à son sang et Potter.

-Je te l'avais bien dit ! S'exclama le troisième mangemort dont je ne connaissais plus le nom à MacNair.

-Cela est sans importance, mettez les dans les cachots !

Je ne fis plus attention et quittais la pièce aussi vite que possible. Je pouvais sentir leurs regards dans mon dos et sans me venter, je pouvais très bien deviner leurs pensées, enfin certaines.

**Ron POV**

Nous étions enfermés dans les cachots depuis je ne savais combien de temps et nous avions compris chacun qu'il ne valait mieux pas parler. Je jetais un regard à Hermione, qui était recroquevillée tant bien que mal dans le coin pour perdre le moins de chaleur possible tellement il faisait froid. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, certainement s'en voulant pour notre sort.

Moi, je me posais des centaines de questions dont une revenant assez souvent. Pourquoi la fouine ne nous avait pas dénoncés ? Car j'étais peut être lent à la détente mais je l'avais vu dans son regard qu'il nous avait identifié. Alors, pourquoi cet assassin, ce mangemort nous avait « sauvé » ? Terme pas tout à fait exact mais s'il nous avait vendu aux autres, nous serions certainement déjà mort depuis longtemps.

Ce fut un bruit de porte, la nôtre, qui me fit reprendre le cours de la réalité et je vis avec rage Malfoy pénétrer dans notre cellule. Il avait l'air anxieux et regardait derrière lui. Harry se leva, alors je suivis son mouvement. Hermione fut plus lente mais elle devait être fatiguée de tout ça.

-Nous devons faire vite !

Ce fut sa seule parole. Car l'instant d'après, je ne sentis plus mes chaînes aux poignets et sans pouvoir rien dire d'autre, je fus tiré sans ménagement. J'eus le temps de voir Hermione, tout aussi interrogative, avant que la sensation de transplanage ne se fasse ressentir.

**Draco POV**

Nous atterrîmes sans douceur dans le jardin de la propriété de mon parrain et je me laissais le droit de souffler pour me détendre. Nous étions en sécurité et pour le moment, s'était le plus important. Je me relevais avec le plus de dignité possible car se retrouver les fesses au sol n'était pas franchement une position digne d'un sang pur et mon regard s'accrocha automatiquement au sien.

Je le vis me sourire et sans plus attendre, il me sauta dessus. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes et sa langue passa rapidement le barrage de mes dents. Le baiser était bestial, vital et sans douceur mais cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu !

-J'ai eu si peur, me dit-il en se détachant.

-Et moi, que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu au manoir !

-Je t'aime, me dit-il tout doucement, passant du coq à l'hippogriffe.

-Moi aussi idiot ! Dis-je avant de le tirer de nouveau à moi pour un baiser plus passionné.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer et m'aider à réveiller Ron, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je pus sentir le sourire de mon imbécile de petit ami contre mes lèvres et un instant, je me dis que la nuit allait être longue si nous devions tout leur expliquer !

**The END**

* * *

**Voilà !**** Un Os pourri. (Je plaisante bien sur mais bon, il n'est pas super non plus !). Il laisse plus de place à l'imagination qu'autre chose mais j'avais envie de changer un peu et d'écrire un truc moins lemoné !**

**Sinon, je ne sais pas vraiment si l'histoire tiens la route mais bon, si l'os plait au moins à une personne, j'aurais ****gagné ça.**

**Laissez-moi votre avis, il est précieux ! (Même négatif, ce qui sera surement le cas ici)**

**A très bientôt !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy ****Impatiente de retrouver ces lemons habituels**

**(^-^)**

**Ps : Si quelqu'un connait plus ou moins la date où Harry se fait capturé par les mangemorts, je suis preneuse…**


End file.
